


Baby, I'll Make the World Right

by Oryoucouldstay223



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Mentioned Geraldine Grundy | Jennifer Gibson, Protective Jughead Jones, archie andrews is a jealous ass, veronica is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oryoucouldstay223/pseuds/Oryoucouldstay223
Summary: Sitting in a booth at Pop's, his two best friends across from him, hearing them confess their relationship, Archie feels a red-hot anger rise to the surface.When Jealous Archie comes out, what will happen?





	Baby, I'll Make the World Right

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, sorry I have been so inactive. Here is a one-shot bughead fic for you all!
> 
> ~ S

Archie thought that the worst moment in his love-life was when he found out that Geraldine Grundy - his music teacher who he had an affair with - was actually Jennifer Gibson and had been lying to him throughout their entire relationship.

He was wrong.

Sitting in their usual booth at Pop’s, across from his two best friends, watching them share a milkshake as they confessed that they were dating. The reactions were varied.

Veronica was ecstatic, realising they could go on double dates, watch movies at the drive in together. “Omg, B! Now you won’t have to be the third wheel to me and Archiekins! This is the best news ever! Well, apart from when there was a massive sale at Chanel and Daddy let me borrow his credit card… But I’m glad you’re happy. You too Jughead. You have the Veronica Lodge seal of approval!”

“Thank you Veronica. It’s what I’ve always wanted.” Jughead deadpanned. Veronica rolled her eyes, but before she could open her mouth to retort, Archie cut in.

“So how long _have_ you been dating for?” He asked suspiciously.

Betty snuggled into Jughead’s side, and he reciprocated, putting an arm around her and pulling her close. “Since the whole Polly thing that was going on. It was a really tough time for me, and I was struggling with a lot of emotions….” She trailed off and Veronica nodded in understanding. “He was really there for me, and then he kissed me and well… things went from there.”

She smiled shyly and Jughead kissed the top of her head, then tilted her chin up and kisses her mouth softly. Betty giggled before kissing him back.

Archie cleared his throat excessively loud, making the happy couple split apart. “Spare us the PDA, horndogs.” He spat.

“Archie! Why are you being a jerk? They’ve watched us suck face enough times, you should just be happy for them!” Veronica reprimands her boyfriend.

Archie rolled his eyes. “It’s not my fault Betty bounces from guy to guy like a freaking revolving door!” When he sees Veronica and Jughead’s faces, a mixture of fury, shock and confusion, he looks to Betty’s hurt one. “Well, it’s the truth! I had only turned you down a month ago, and now you’re shacking up with Jughead? I didn’t realise the ‘Perfect’ Cooper family had raised not one but _two_ sluts.” Archie seethed angrily.

Betty let out a sob and jumped out of the booth and fled out of the little diner.

“You are a complete jackass, Archie Andrews. Betty has always been there for you, making sure that you are happy. And now that she is happy, you have to go ruin that again.” Jughead growled.

“Sorry, man. I just don’t like -”

“Just don’t like what? Seeing the girl you turned down happy and in a relationship? Why is it such an issue? I think you should pay a little more attention to your girlfriend, while I go make sure mine is okay.” With that, Jughead rushed out of the diner to find Betty.

*****

Betty wasn’t outside Pop’s, but that was expected. He knew she wouldn’t have gone home, so that left one place.

The drive-in.

As predicted, she was sitting on the roof of the projection room. It was their place. When they had been dating in secret, this would be where they met up. It was where they shared their secrets, kisses and memories.

As he looked up at her, his heart broke. She looked so small, her knees tucked up to her chest, her arms wrapped around herself and holding them there. He walks around to the hidden ladder at the back of the projection room and climbs up. “Hey there Juliet.” Jughead says.

Betty smiles softly at the nickname. “Hi, Romeo.” She sniffles.

“Oh, Betts.” Jughead sighs. “You know nothing Archie said in there is true, right?” Betty shrugs unconvincingly. “Betty. Look at me.” Betty tilts her head up, but keeps her eyes downcast. “Baby, please.” Jughead’s voice breaks. Eyes widening, Betty’s emerald green locks with Jughead’s stormy blue.

“But maybe it is true! Is that what everyone thinks of me? I mean, If mum finds out that I’m a ‘slut’, I will be grounded until the end of time. Don’t get me wrong, I love you more than anything but…” She trails off, realising what she said.

“I’m sorry, it just came out, you don’t have to say anything. I mean, I meant it of course, I do love you, I don’t know where i’d be without you, but don’t feel pressured to say it back-” Jughead cut off her rambling by pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

“I love you too, Betty Cooper.” He whispers, his lips turning up into a crooked smile. Betty beams, and cuddles into his side.

*****

“What the hell was that!?” If there is one thing you never want to encounter, it is an angry Veronica Lodge. And this one was furious.

“Betty is your best friend, and you straight out call her a slut? What the fuck is wrong with you? I think you need to have a good hard look at yourself Archiekins, because until you can admit why you said that, and grovel for Betty’s forgiveness, we are done.” She seethes, mocking his pet name.

“What do you mean, Ronnie? I said that because it’s true!” Archie defends.

“Not it’s not, and you know it. You broke her heart, and just as she is getting over you, you go and break it again. This time, though, it will take a lot more than a half-assed apology to get her back.” Veronica spat in contempt.

“That is not true. I didn’t break her heart, and if I did, it’s her fault. She shouldn’t have gotten over me that quickly! I mean… And Jughead? What does she see in him? And how could she possibly be with him, when…” His rant trails off, realising what he almost said. Archie looks up to Veronica and sees the tears pooling in her eyes.

“When what? When you decide that you want a taste of strawberry instead of chocolate? Or when you broke her heart for the new girl, and expected her to forgive you? How about when you get jealous, seeing her happy and in love, but it’s not you she’s in love with?” She started off loud, but ends with a whisper.

“Yeah- I mean, no- but, well- no I-I-” His stammering confirms Veronica’s thoughts.

“You just expected that Betty would always pine after you, and be there for you when you get bored. Perhaps you thought that when you got bored of me, she would help scratch an itch? You say you love me, but you become jealous when Betty is in love.”

“She can’t be in lo-” Archie accuses. “Do NOT interrupt me. Yes, she is in love with him, and he with her. It doesn’t surprise me that you can’t tell, because you claim you love me, but you clearly don’t. You say you don’t love Betty, but the second you realise she’s over you, you become blinded by a raging jealousy. I thought you were different, Archie. I thought that the rumors were false. But they were as true as true can be. You just can’t help yourself, Archie Andrews. So this-” She gestures between them. “Has to end. At least for now.”

Archie starts to protest, but Veronica holds up one hand to silence him.

“Maybe one day, if you get your head out of your ass, and realise what is right in front of you, you can have me back. I don’t hate you, Archie. I pity you.” With that, she clips her fur cape, stands up, kisses Archie softly on the cheek, and struts out of Pops, her cloak billowing behind her dramatically, leaving Archie sitting all alone with his thoughts.

“ **Well, Fuck**.”

*****

After hours spent cuddling on the roof, Betty and Jughead head back to her house.

Alice is out of town for a journalism conference for the night, so Jughead is able to stay with Betty.

As they cuddle beneath the covers of Betty’s plush bed, they whisper the words they have said countless times tonight.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

*****

*a week later*

Betty’s day started off bad. She woke up late, and had to deal with her mother storm in and yell at her. When she finally got up and ready, she was surprised to find no breakfast there for her.

“I saw you at the game last night. All of those other girls are so pretty and thin. Perhaps you should get up early tomorrow and go for a run, hmm?” Alice plastered on a sugar sweet smile as she spoke.

“Oh, um, okay. I didn’t think I was fat…” Betty whispers, hurt.

“Oh, Betty” Alice laughs borderline hysterically. “Your so silly! Do you not own a mirror?”

With tears in her eyes, Betty grabbed her bag and flung herself out the door, not caring that it slammed shut. Betty just wanted to be alone, get to school, fix her makeup and find her boyfriend, but as she was turning out of her street, she heard an unwelcome voice.

“Betty! Hey, wait up!” Archie called out.

Betty reluctantly turned around with her head hung low. “Archie.” She acknowledged with no emotion.

“Uh, I just wanted to say… well, ya know… I mean…” He stammered.

Betty rolled her emerald eyes. “Spit it out, Arch.” Archie visibly relaxes at the familiar nickname.

“Look, Betty, I am so, so sorry for calling you a slut. It _isn’t_ true, and I knew that when I said it. I don’t know why I said it.”

Betty raises a single eyebrow.

“Well, okay I do know why I said it.” Archie admits. “I was jealous. I guess I always thought that you’d be there for me and seeing you with Jughead, made me realise I’m not always going to be the most important thing in your life.” Archie confesses.

“Okay, first of all, I am always going to be there for you, just not in a romantic way. Secondly, you never have been, and never will be the most important thing in my life. I’m not being a bitch here, it’s true. The most important thing to me, is keeping my family safe. Thirdly, I never loved you, at least not romantically. I will always love you as a brother, but now, being in love with Juggie, it made me realise I never loved you, loved you, I just loved the idea of us. The footballer and the cheerleader. The ultimate cliche right? Well, I’m sorry Archie, but that’s you and Ronnie, not you and me.”

“There is no Ronnie and me anymore… she broke up with me after I called you… well, you know.” Archie informs her, looking down.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Archie, but maybe it’s a good thing. I think you need to be your own partner for a while… work out what you really want. Until then, please stay away from me.” Betty pleads softly.

Archie nods, and Betty pivots away. Before she leaves his eyesight though, she turns around.

“Archie? If you want Ronnie back, you need to perform a grand gesture.” Her lips turn up into a small smile, and then she’s gone.

*****

When Betty turns up in the student lounge half an hour before homeroom, eyes rimmed red, Jughead knows something is up.

“Hey Betts, what’s wrong?” Jughead asks, concerned as she flops down on the couch next to him.

“Hmm? Oh, nothing, I’m fine!” She smiles brightly, but it doesn’t fool Jughead.

“C’mon, Betty. I know you. There is something that has happened this morning that has made you upset, and now your anxiety is running What if’s through your head a million miles a minute.”

Betty lets out a chuckle at how well her boyfriend knows her.

“You can be yourself with me, Betts. You can tell me anything. I love you.” With his sweet words, the floodgates come crashing open. Betty leans into Jughead’s side and he wraps a protective arm around her. She sobs loudly, clinging to him like a lifeline. “Shh, it’s okay baby. I got you. I got you.” Jughead murmurs softly.

Once Betty’s sobs subside a little. Jughead tilts her face up so she is looking at him. “What happened, baby?”

Betty lets out a soft sigh. “A lot.” she chuckles without humour.

Jughead looks at her in concern, but tilts his head for her to continue.

“I got up late this morning and got yelled at by mum. I went down to the kitchen, expecting to see a healthy breakfast as usual but there is nothing and then…” Betty trails off, suddenly unsure of herself.

“What is it, Betts?” Jugheads questions.

Betty takes a deep breath. “She told me there was no breakfast for me because I am ugly and fat and need to lose weight so I need to run 2 and a half miles in the morning every day for the rest of the week so I can be beautiful like Cheryl and Veronica.” Betty speaks fast, hoping that he won’t hear her properly, but judging by his look of shock and outrage, he understood every word. “I know you probably feel the same, I get it-” Her self-pity is cut of by Jughead pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss that Betty returns eagerly.

“Betty Cooper,” Jughead begins seriously. “You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. You have an amazing figure that makes me want to do unspeakable things to you. You could eat nothing but fruit, and you’d still be gorgeous, though I would be worried. You could eat nothing but Pops burgers, and I would still find you hot as sin. You could come to me with no makeup on, and your hair a mess, and I would be so grateful you trust me enough to see you when you feel vulnerable, but still, you would be stunning. I love you Betty Cooper. Nothing is going to change that. Especially not some bullshit that your mother tells you.” He finishes.

Betty’s arms fly around her neck, and she pulls herself into his lap. “I love you so much Juggie.” She whispers. He kisses the top of her head, and she shuts her eyes.

Before they know it, they are both asleep in the student lounge.

*****

Veronica got to school late, and was surprised that Betty wasn’t in homeroom yet.

Archie saw her look of surprise and murmured “I saw her leaving her house this morning. Early. She must be here somewhere.”

Veronica looks at him in surprise.

“You were right by the way. She does love him.”

“Obviously. If you couldn’t see that before, you must be blind.” She whispers back.

“I am worried about her though,” Archie continues. “When she came out of her house today, she was crying and obviously really upset about something.”

Veronica chews her lip in concern. “I’m going to go look for her, come with?” She asks softly.

“Yeah, of course.”

When they are in the hall, Veronica speaks again. “Let’s split up. You head towards the gym, I’ll check out the lounge.”

Archie nods, and they walk in opposite directions.

*****

Archie runs to the gym, and looks around, but there is no one there. He jogs back to the student lounge, and finds Veronica looking at something with an awed look on her face.

When he saw what was staring at, he smiled. Betty and Jughead were curled up together on a couch, completely asleep, with small smiles on their faces. “Aww! They’re so cute!” Veronica whispers.

“I don’t think I’d ever say this, but that is adorable.” Archie whispers back.

Veronica whips out her phone, and takes some photos. Archie, feeling mischievous, jumps on the couch behind Jughead and pretends to be asleep too. Stifling her laughter, Veronica takes another picture. “Okay, we should probably wake them up now.” Veronica says.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Veronica and Archie look at each other, and without words, decide how to wake them. They crouch down right in front of the couple, and yell loudly. Betty and Jughead wake up, and the look on their faces send Archie and Veronica into fits of giggles.

“Wha- What happened?” Betty yawns.

“I think we fell asleep, babe.” Jughead says, trying to keep a straight face at his girlfriends appearance. Her usually pristine ponytail is a mess, and she has never looked cuter. When Betty reaches up to scratch her head, she realises how messy her hair is. She started to have a mini panic, before remembering what Jughead had said to her before. Instead, she pulled her hair out of her hair tie, and ran her fingers through her loose curls, neatening it.

She puts the hair tie on her wrist, and seeing Jughead’s look of pride, she knows she made the right decision.

“So, uh, you guys are back together?” Betty asks, leaning into Jughead again.

Archie looks unsure. “Well, no. I really hurt Ronnie, and although I now realise that I was a total ass, and love Ronnie more than anything, I made a mistake.”

“Archie, what are you saying? We don’t have to keep it a secret from them.” Ignoring Archies bewildered look, Veronica turns to her friends.

“Yes, Archie and I are back together.” She says with a big smile. Archie, who is hearing the news for the first time, takes a big step over to Veronica, and kisses her.

Betty and Jughead look at each other, and make a silent decision.

Together, they sneak out of the lounge and into the hall.

“I love you, Betty Cooper.”

“Jughead Jones, I love you.”

They kiss, and everything in the world is right.

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it! I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Please comment any prompts you have, and I'll write them for you. 
> 
> :)


End file.
